


HPS Rescue

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS AU, Cat Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Help, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hybrid bts, Other, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Hiii!! Could you please do a one shot of the reader being an HPS officer and rescuing hybrid! Hoseok?? Thanks!!! I love your stories so much that it hurts ❤️❤️Omg you’re referencing the occupation of the reader in Patience? My HART 🤧. I’m glad you love them bubbie!





	HPS Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> HPS stands for Hybrid Protection Services. It's a job featured in a different work of mine called Patience.

The static of your earpiece shook you out of your trance.

“What’s your status?” a voice asked.

“I’m in the waiting room. Stand-by,” you muttered. You sat on a plush champagne sofa with your hands clasped in your lap. The room was large and extravagant. Paintings adorned each wall and small statues watched you from across the room. Your supervisor dressed you in a simple black dress for the occasion. You had to pass as a wealthy heiress in order to infiltrate the facility you were currently in.

Months previously, you had finally cracked the location of a large hybrid-selling operation. Affluent people bought hybrids illegally through a seller only known as “Byron”. The hybrids were often smuggled in illegally from around the world, horded and sold to the highest bidder. It was the only way some people could get hybrids if they didn’t pass the background check.

“Miss Peters,” a man called as he entered the room. You stood at the sound of your alias being called. “This way please,” he gestured down the hall with a gloved hand.

You were brought into a room filled with tables and chairs. Each table had a hybrid sitting at it. Although everything seemed normal, the chains that locked them to their tables gave away the sinister nature of the operation.

“Mingle as you please and gesture to any of our staff when you’ve made your choice.” You nodded and made your way around the room slowly. There was no choice to be made. You and your agents focused in on the most dire case you could find for the first extraction, a Samoyed hybrid named Hoseok.

Twenty minutes later you slipped into a car with the shaking boy. He looked down at his lap, ears alert and hackles raised. He couldn’t seem to find a balance between fear and aggressiveness. You put the car in drive and went on in silence, until you pulled into a parking lot four miles down the road. 

You turned to Hoseok and gave him a gentle smile. “Hoseok. I want you to know you’re safe now. I’m a Hybrid Protective Services officer.” You showed him your badge. He looked at your badge for a moment before his eyes traveled up to your face. His lip quivered before a sob broke from him. The Samoyed hugged you across the console, fingers grasping at your dress. 

When you got him home you made him a nice meal and provided him a bath to get himself clean. Afterwards the two of you sat down on the couch, facing each other. He was fitted into a pair of blue pajamas that accommodated his large fluffy tail. 

“You’ll be living with me for a while. I know my home isn’t much, but it’s yours too now. There are no rules here. You can eat what you want, do what you want and ask me for anything you need. This is a safe place Hoseok.” You reached your hand out to the space in between you two. Hobi grasped your hand with both of his and sniffed at your hand.

“You don’t have to come to trust me or love me. I don’t expect that from you. Just be yourself,” you said. Tears began to well in his eyes and he suddenly lunged at you. Your back met the couch cushions and Hoseok clung to you. His ears tickled your face as he nuzzled into your neck.

“Thank you so much, Y/N. I’m so glad I met you.” You smiled to yourself before wrapping your arms around him and giving his head a tentative pet.

 

Months later Hoseok had bloomed into a smiley, affectionate man. He truly lived up to his breeds nickname of ‘smiling sammies’. He had the cutest laugh and would goof around with you until he had you rolling on the floor. As you prodded at some eggs in a pan, you felt arms wrap around your waist from behind. Hoseok licked up the nape of your neck, causing a small shiver to run down your spine.  
“Morning,” he muttered sleepily. 

“Good morning Hobi. I hope you’re hungry.” He propped his chin on your shoulder and nodded. As soon as breakfast was over Hobi grabbed you from your chair and pulled you toward the couch. Much to your surprise he sat you in his lap and hugged you close, as if you were his personal teddy bear. He nudged his head into yours and squeezed you to his chest. 

“Do you have work today?” he asked.

“Nope. I’m all yours.”

“Okay. Lets cuddle all day.”

“Hobi I don’t think-”

“Y/N!” he whined. “I miss you.” You smiled in defeat and leaned into his chest.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
